


Rafe/Harry Drabbles

by seblaiens



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens





	

“I had the weirdest dream about you and now I can’t stop thinking about you naked.”

Rafe chokes on his drink, coughing into his fist. Harry’s hand comes to lay on his back, clapping lightly to ease the pain in Rafe’s chest, and his palm is hot and heavy on Rafe’s skin, his thin shirt the only barrier between their bodies.

Harry knew Rafe was bisexual, of course, had known from the beginning. Rafe had never made a secret about his sexual orientation, had tried to flirt with Harry and get into his bed from the moment they had first met. Harry had let it go on for a few days before gently letting him down, telling him that he was attractive but he’s just not into men.

“What kind of dream?” Rafe asks, feeling hot both from the coughing and from the knowledge that Harry must have had a wet dream about him. A wet dream so good indeed, that he’s talking about it to Rafe, might change his mind on having sex with Rafe, _for real._

“I was fucking you,” Harry says, letting his hand that is still on Rafe’s back slide down to the seam of his pants, letting his fingers slip beneath it. “Actually, you were going down on more before I started fucking you.”

“Did you like it?”

“Came in my underwear like a teenager,” Harry admits, chuckling. “Haven’t had a wet dream quite like that in a long time.”

Rafe swallows, his mouth dry. He’s keenly aware of Harry’s fingers so close to his ass, his heartbeat elevated from the excitement and nervousness. He’s wanted this for so long, have Harry above him, fucking him – and he’s so close to getting what he wants.

“Well,” Rafe begins, leaning forward to put his glass on the coffee table, “how do you feel about making your dream a reality?”


End file.
